


Bathtime

by cassandraxaurora



Series: 100 Pairings Drabbles [20]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandraxaurora/pseuds/cassandraxaurora
Summary: Mihawk and Perona argues on their bath time.





	Bathtime

It hadn’t been her intention to peep; she had been there first!

Perona frowned as she watched steam rising from the bathtub, its’ scary occupant unaffected at her presence. She flew over to his side, and yes she _flew_ , because her real body was on his opposite end. Her ghostly body circled above him and the young woman frowned at being treated as though she was nothing.

“If you could hurry up and leave, that’d be great.”

As scary as he was, Perona was never one to sugarcoat her words.

“And why would I do that?” Mihawk answered, closing his eyes instead as he nuzzled his neck to rest against the side of the bathtub. “This is my bathroom.”

“I was here first!” She whined, pulling at her hair in frustration. “I’m right in front of you. You should have seen me before you decided to just jump right in.”

“Well… maybe I didn’t wanted to wait.”

“Which part of ‘you should have let me taken a bath first as I’m naked’ did you not understand?!”

“Oh, so you are aware.” The man opened an eye in her direction. “Seems like your ghost form takes on whatever form your physical body is in.”

“T-That’s-”

Perona was absolutely mortified to know that he was right and she quickly hid herself behind some bath towels nearby. Face red, obviously not from the steam, she began glaring at the man accusingly.

“Just… hurry up and get out of here.”

She earned his quick chuckle and was on edge when he pulled her real body closer. “ _Or_ you could join me and we can have a bath together.”

“W-Why would I want to do that?!”

“Maybe because I caught you peeping?” Mihawk sounded amused as he spoke. “You were trying so hard to get a good look at me so why not let you look at it entirely.”

“That’s rubbish.” Tried as she might, the young woman couldn’t get the pink in her cheeks to go away. “… I wasn’t peeping.”

“Join me.” Mihawk called out to her more commandingly, his right hand extended in her direction. “Then maybe we wouldn’t have to divide our bathing time from now on. We can also start to share the same bedroom, _if_ _you_ _like_.”

Perona wouldn’t have admitted it but she did liked the idea of that, especially in this lonely mansion. Dracule Mihawk may have been a scary man, but she thinks he might have just gained himself a fan.


End file.
